Forbidden love
by TheBlackGuitar
Summary: Emily can't be together with the girl of her dreams, Samara. Emily uses Ben as her 'boyfriend'. But is it enough to make Emily her parents believe Emily isn't into girls anymore? please give it a try, this is my first story, so I like reviews, tips and ideas!
1. The wake up call

Hey guys! this is my first story, so be nice ;) I really like reviews!

* * *

** Chapter 1. 'The wake up call'**

''Em.. Emily! Wake up baby, it's Monday'' ''mmmhm?'' I slowly open my eyes. ''you have to get up honey, you're going to be late for school'' my mom said with a cheerful voice. I moaned. My mother saw I was awake, so she walked out of my room. I stood up, and walked to the bathroom, God, I hate Mondays.I wash my face, and I brush my teeth.

I check my phone, and sigh when I see a text from Ben. God no, please no. I open the text._ ''Hi babe, wanna come over after school? My parents aren't home this afternoon.''_ I stare to the screen. I now exactly what he wants. I feel a panic attack coming, so I breath slowly through my nose. Why is life so hard for me? Why can't I be with the one that I really love? I feel powerless. There is only one person who completely understand me, I feel a smile cross my face when I think about her. Samara. But then I feel powerless again, We can't be together, My parents are homophones, and so are hers. I feel tears running over my face. ''Emily? What are you doing? Your school start in about twenty minutes!'' I quickly wipe the tears from my face, and went down stairs.

''Good morning honey'' my mom said in her cheerful morning voice. ''Hi'' I said, a bit sad. My mom didn't noticed it. I sit down at the table, and eat my breakfast. ''Emily''? Asked my mom, who was sitting next to me. Hmm? I said with my mouth full. ''Ben called this morning''. I choke on my cornflakes. ''Oh Emily are you okay?'' asked my mom worried. ''Yeah everything is fine. I said with a red head. ''why did he call?'' I asked. ''Oh he was asking if you could come over this afternoon.'' I was thinking very fast, I must have a pretext. ''Well uuhm I..I can't I have swim practice.'' ''Well honey, I already said yes, You're so down since your dad left, I think you can use some man company''. My mom said, and she grabbed my hand. ''Emily, you don't have to lie for me, I now you don't have swim practice on Monday. I'm not mad at you, for not telling me about this plan, I now Ben texted you.. I trust you, you won't do anything stupid.'' God no, now I have to go. I feel tears coming, but I have to be strong. My mom looked at me. ''Is everything alright baby? You look a bit pale.'' ''Yes I'm fine''. I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. ''I'm going to school'' ''Okay , be home at six.''

**At school.**

I walk to my locker, to get my books for the day. I'm looking for them, when someone give me a hug from behind. I screamed, and turn around. There she stood, Blonde, beautiful with her long lashes, blue eyes, and her gorgeous body. ''Samara'', I whisper. ''Hi beautiful' she said with a big smile. ''I have to talk with you,'' I said, with tears in my eyes. ''Whats wrong Em?'' Asked Samara worried. I didn't answer. I just stare at her, and didn't now what to say.

''Em?...Emily?'' she grabbed my hand, and I feel her soft skin and her long fingers giving electric sparks to mine. She took me to an empty classroom, and closed the door. ''Emily whats wrong? Please tell me!'' she said, with a very worried voice. ''I..i..it's Ben.'' I paused. ''I'm going to him this afternoon.'' I told what happened this morning. Now, Samara had tears in her eyes. ''Em, you don't have to.'' She said, then she stroke my cheek. I sigh, and enjoyed her touch. ''I have to, it's too obvious if I refuse for the third time.'' I said. A tear falls on my leg. Samara grabbed my face, and we looked each other in the eyes. ''Emily..'', she whispers. I look at her soft pink lips, And I can't hold myself any longer. I pressed my lips on hers, Se responds immediately, our tongues tied, I feel her hands on my back, I moaned softly. My hands were in her hair, then stroking her beautiful face. She wrapped her hands around my hips, pushing me closer to her. She kisses my neck, giving me electric sparks everywhere. I moaned louder . ''ssst baby, be quiet'' Samara whispered. ''I can't'' I whispered, I look gently in her blue eyes. Just when we were going to continue, the bell rings. We have to go the class. I give her an quick kiss, then, when we were outside the classroom, we give each other a hug. ''We will finish it later baby'' She whispers husky in my ear. I shivered by hearing her voice.

I walked with my tray to the table with my four best friends, I sat down next to Samara. ''Hi Em, how are you doing? Samara told us about Ben'' Hanna said, with a sad look on her face. All her friends know about Emily and Samara, and they know that Emily uses Ben as her beard, her cover for liking girls.''Yeah Em, We are here for you.'' Aria and Spencer said, at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed. I smiled, and grabbed Samara her hand. Hanna saw it, and smiled. ''I know, I can't ask for better friends. I love you guys.'' I said emotional. ''Aaw Em come here'' Hanna said, giving me a big hug. ''You don't have to do anything with Ben, you now that, right Em?'' Aria said, with a worried face. ''I know, It's going to be okay.'' I lied. ''We will just watch a movie or something like that.''.. ''Em, just... just don't do things you don't want.'' Spencer said, looking at me. ''I won't Spens I promise'', ''Guys, I have to get something from my locker.'' I said. ''Sure'' Hanna said, the other nodded. ''Wait! Em can I come with you?'' Samara asked. ''sure'' I said. ''Bye guys!'' ''Bye Em!'' they said.

I still hold Samara's hand, when we walked into school. ''Emily?'' Samara asked. ''Yes Sam?''.. ''I just.. want to finish what we were doing in that classroom'' She said. I stopped walking, and looked at her. She was blushing. ''I know, I want to.'' I said. But when? I thought. My mom is always home, so is Samara's. Wait a second, my mom isn't home tomorrow! She is going to shop with a friend! ''Samara?'' I asked happily. '' wow you sound happy'' Samara said, a little bit surprised. ''Well, I have a idea, how we can finish what we started'' I said, looking at her. She smiled brightly. ''How Em?'' she asked curious. ''Well, my mom isn't home tomorrow, so we can go to my house.'' I said, with a smile. Samara looked me in the eyes, I know that she wants to kiss me, but we can't, not here. ''Are you sure it's safe Em?'' she asked. ''totally, she is going shopping with a friend, and have dinner.'' We look at each other, and just smile for a couple minutes.

''Emily,Emily!'' someone from behind calls my name. I slowly turn around, to see who it is. It was Ben. I quickly let go of Samara her hand, and look at him. ''Hi Ben''. I said, a bit nervous. ''Hi sexy'' he said, and he pressed his wet lips on my lips for a wet kiss.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Samara looked very jealous. I quickly stopped the kiss, I felt sick. ''Something wrong babe? You look like you're going to throw up your lunch.'' he laughs. ''No..no I.. I'm fine.'' I can feel Samara's eyes burning at my back, but I don't look.

''I heard from you mom that you have her permission to go with me this afternoon.'' he said, and he looks at my breasts. ''Yeah, That's right.'' I said uncomfortable. He heard it. ''Ah babe, its going to be okay, I won't bite'' He laughs at his own joke. I forced a smile, Tried to hide my abhorrence for him. ''well I see you later baby'' and he kissed me goodbye.'' bye Ben'' I said, Looking at the ground.

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, when I turn around, I see Samara, with tears in her eyes. We don't say anything, we just give each other a very long hug. ''Samara'', I whisper, she looks at me, with her beautiful blue eyes. ''I will always be yours, I promise.'' We hug again then she whispers very quietly, ''I know Emily, I've always known.'' She looks at me, and I have to control myself from kissing her. We said goodbye, and I walked to my English class.

I'm very nervous. I haven't seen my friends before I went to Ben's car. I check my phone, and see a couple of texts from my friends. I smile when I read them. There is one from Samara._ ''Love, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. It will get better, I promise you. Tomorrow is going to be amazing, I will comfort you the whole day, And I will always be there for you. Xxx Sa_m'' I feel tears coming, but I have to stay strong. I can do this. I can do this. I tell myself, a several times.

I hear laughter, and see Ben and his friends walking to his car. ''Hey Sexy!'' Ben yelled, his friends stop laughing, and look all at me. Ben starts running. ''Hey babe, are you ready for a wild ride?'' He asks, looking brutal at my body. I feel myself blushing deeply. ''uuhm yeah, I think so.'' ''well let's go then!'' he said, and he got in his car.

I didn't move, I just stood there. All his friends look at me. One of them asks ''are you going with him or not?'' with a big grin. ''I blush even deeper, and got in Ben's car. He starts his car, and we drive away from school. He lays his hand on my leg, and I had to control myself to not knock his hand away. ''Ben?'' I asked, after a long silence. ''Yeah babe?'' for the first time this day, he looked in my eyes instead to my body. ''what did you told your friends about us?'' He laughs really loud, ''Emily, just boy stuff, you know, they want to know what we're going to do.''

''what did you told them?'' I asked. ''Well, I think you're find out soon.'' he said, and he give me a horny look. I didn't now what to do, or what to say. ''babe, its going to be great, Trust me, I have more experience then you.'' He said, with a big grin. I felt the whole world collapse. All the color in the world just disappeared. and I stare trough the window. A tear slide down on my check. I quickly wipe it away.

Ben parked his car, and I walks into his house. I follow him. ''Well let's go to my bedroom.'' He said, looking at my breasts. I froze and didn't now what to do. ''babe are you coming? We don't have many time.'' I didn't respond. ''Emily!'' he yelled, ''Come on!'' He grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the stairs. ''Hellooo earth to Emily?'' I had to decide quickly, Or I can come with Ben, and make him and my parents happy, or I can walk away, and lose my beard, my cover,and the trust of my parents, after what happened with Maya. It took a very long time before they trust me again with other girls. They finality begin to believe that I'm recovered from my ''disorder''. If Ben and I break up, He will tell my parents that I was seeing girls again. Because he want his revenge. Then they won't trust my with any girl, not even with my friends.

I already know the answer. ''I'm coming Ben.'' I said slowly. And I followed him upstairs.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please let me now!


	2. One decision can change everything

Hey guys! So here is the second chapter, I know, its a short one, but I will update the next one soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 ''one decision can change everything.'' Samara's POV

I went home, I looked everywhere for Emily, but I didn't find her. Emily... She was so beautiful today, with her long legs in her skinny jeans, her brown eyes and her gorgeous wavy brown hair. Her body is just perfect. When I think about the kiss this morning, Her soft hands stroking my hair, and stroking my face, I shiver. I can still feel the sparks she gave me.

Life is not fair. My parents really hate gays. When there are gays on the television, or in the newspaper. My dad gets furious. Its not right he says. He said that gays are made by Satan. My mom agrees with him. Every time they say something like that, I feel horrible. I can't tell them the way I really feel about Emily.

When I saw Ben today, I had to control myself of not beating the crap out him. I hate him so much. All his nasty comments and jokes about sex, and the way he treated Emily. When he looked unashamed to her body. I felt really angry. And when he kissed her, I felt a great anger, and I wanted to attack him, and say to him to stay away from Emily, because she is already mine. But I can't. I can't protect Emily from him. Because he knows. He now Emily is into girls. Emily her parents told Ben, about Emily and Maya. Emily and Maya.. When I think back at that moment, I still get furious.

Emily was crying in my arms. ''Samara, what did I wrong? How can she do this to me?'' she cried. I hold her tighter, and stroke her hair. ''Nothing Emily, Nothing. It's not your fault.'' is said, trying to comfort her. I was so angry at Maya now. Was she out of her mind? How could she ever do this to the sweetest person alive? I thought.

Emily looked at me with watery eyes. She was even beautiful now, with a red puffy face from all the crying. ''Samara?'' she asked, carefully. ''Yes Em?'' I respond. ''I... I know how hard this is for you, I...I'm so sorry, for everything, it's all my fault. You must hate me.'' she said, breaking out in tears. I still hold her in my arms. I stroke her back, And whisper,'' Emily... You know I can't hate you. I'm not mat at you. And it's not your fault. It's Maya her fault Em, you know that.'' When I said Maya, she cried harder. ''Maya... I trusted her! I thought that she understood, I thought that..'' ''ssst Em, It's okay, It's over now. You can't change it. Emily mumbled,'' but..but.. I..can.'' '' No Em you can't'' ''Maya wasn't thinking when she did this.'' I said softly. ''I have to tell you something, I'm madly in love with you, I was so jealous of Maya, All I want is to be with you, I understand you, we understand each other perfectly.'' I look at Emily for an reaction, but all I see was a beautiful sleeping girl. Sleeping on my lap. I sight and stroke her cheek.

What Maya did was horrible. Maya was angry at Emily, she thought that Emily was ashamed of her, because Emily didn't want anyone to know about them, except her friends. Emily explained many times to Maya why nobody could know about them. Well, Maya didn't get it, because she took her revenge. She went to Emily's parents, and told them right in their face that their daughter was gay, and that she and Emily had a relationship. Then she walked out Emily's house, without saying a word. Then she calls Emily, and told her that she she should go home. Emily her parents were furious. Emily didn't denied that she was gay, and that she had a relationship with Maya. Her mother cried, and her dad yelled Emily wasn't his daughter anymore. Emily tried to explain, but her parents didn't listen to Emily. Her parents send her to her room, and locked it. Her parents didn't wanna see her anymore. Then Emily called me in panic. I told her to come to my house, because my parents were on a party, so I was home alone. Emily climbed out of her window, and she came.

It took months to convince her parents that it was a mistake, an experiment, and that she wasn't really into girls. Her parents didn't really trust her with other girls, until Ben shows up. He talked to her parents, knowing that Emily had something with a girl. Because Maya told everyone. he said that he could help Emily recover from her 'disorder'. Her parents agree with him, and so she ended up with Ben. Her parents slowly began to forget Maya, and act like nothing happened. They really believe that Emily had just a 'disorder' and that she is recovered now.

''Samara!'' I'm back in reality when my mom called me. ''Samara! Emily is on the phone, its important!'' Oh god no. The most terrible things cross my mind. Please let her be okay. I run down stairs, and grabbed the phone of my mothers hands. ''Emily? Are you all right?'' I hear nothing. ''Emily!?'' I asked, in panic.''Why didn't you call me on my mobile?'' ''Samara...'' Its just a whisper, but I sigh. ''You...you have to help me.'' ''please'' I heard a soft cry, that breaks my heart in ten thousand pieces.''Emily! Em are you okay? were are you?'' I only hear Emily breathing. ''I'm at home, please you have to come, I need you... My parents took my mobile phone, I heard Emily saying, with a very soft voice. ''I'm coming baby. Hold on.'' I said, with a trembling voice. '' just hold on, I be there in a couple of minutes Em'' I hear her crying on the background, I hang the phone, and run to Emily's house. I just want to ring the bell, when someone opened the door. ''Oh Hello Samara, I think you're coming for Emily right?'' Pam Fields, Emily her mother had opened the door. Fuck, I thought. I forgot that Emily her mother was home. ''uuh yes, that's right. Can I please come in?'' I asked. Her mother looked at me, and nodded her head. ''No, you can't.'' '' please Mrs Fields, you have to understand, it's important'' I said. Begging her to let me in. ''No Samara, You can't come in. No reason is important enough.'' Miss fields said, with a serious face. ''but she needs me!'' I tried. ''No Samara.'' and she slammed the door in my face. How can I ever come by Emily? I get a panic attack, what if her mother found out about us? What if she and Emily had a very big fight? What if Ben... Oh god no. I feel the tears running over my face. No please god no. I begin walking in circles. There is only one option. I have to climb to Em's window. I walked to the backyard, and wait until her mom is leaves the living room. I hide after a tree, and I'm surprised to see that Emily's mom walked outside, and got in her car. And drive away. This is my chance! I run to the front door, and ring the bell. No sign of Emily. Then I hear a phone ring. I realize I still have my house telephone in my hand. It's Emily who calls. I immediately pick up. ''Em! Please open the front door! Your mom is away!'' I yelled. ''Samara I can't! She locked the door to the living room!'' She was only going away because she knows that you can't come to me.'' Emily said, in panic. ''I will try to climb up to your window Em'' I said. ''please be careful Sam'' Emily whispers. And she hing up the phone. ''I walked back to her backyard. The Fields family had a lot of trees and bushes in their garden, so I won't be noticed when I climb to Em's window.

When I was by her Window, She opens it, and get me in. I can't see her face, its dark in her room. I wonder why she didn't turn the lights on. ''Emily!'' I wrapped my arms around her. She starts crying.

''please help me!'' ''help me!'' she screamed. ''Emily it's okay, I'm here now.'' I said, trying to calm her down. She trembled, and hold me tighter. After a while, I found the strength to ask her the scariest question, the question I'm trying to avoid the whole day. ''Em'' I asked carefully, She looked at me, with the saddest face I've ever seen. I swallow, and asked my question. ''What did Ben to you?...Are you still a…...?'' There was a long silence. Every second I become more worried about her, and the answer.. She let go of me, and looked me right in the eyes. I could see the pain in her brown eyes. ''Emily?'' I asked softly. She opens her mouth, but there are no words coming out. ''I stroke her cheek, tenderly, giving her the time she needs. after awhile she begins to talk. ''I was so scared Samara..he...he..'' she studded.

She paused. I was scared to death. For her answer. But I tried to hide it.

* * *

So what do you think of the story so far? Please review! next chapter will be Emily's POV, and you're going to find out what happened with Ben.


	3. The devil himself

****Hey, guys! here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3. The devil himself. Emily's POV.**

I looked at Samara, and felt myself calm down. I was ready to tell what happened. I took a deep breath, and began to tell. ''We were in his bedroom, I just stood there, not knowing what to do.'' I paused, and looked at Samara. ''Go on'' she said, softly. And she grabbed my hand. I swallow, and continued.

He kisses me rough, and pushed me on his bed. ''Ben..I'' He didn't let me finish, he kisses me, and pushes his tongue inside my mouth. His hands climb slowly up to my breasts. I tried not to cry. I have to play my role. I forced a fake moan, And I feel him shiver. I let my hands go through his short black hair. And he moans by my touch. He begins to squeezing my breasts, under my bra. He squeezed way too hard. I moaned from the pain. He laughs, ''I told you, I'm good in bed.'' He said, proudly. I shivered, and got a very cold feeling inside. I have to do something. I don't wanna do this.

He begins to push his hips against mine, and I can feel his erection through to my pants. All I want is to push him of my body. ''come on babe.'' he growled. I froze. He tried to take my jeans off, but I stopped him. ''Ben.'' I said. He didn't respond. ''Ben..I..I can't do this..'' he stopped kissing my neck. And he looked at me. ''What did you say?'' he asked angrily. ''I can't do this.. I'm not ready.'' I whispered. Not looking him in his eyes. ''Emily!, I waited almost a year, of course you are ready.'' I can hear the anger in his voice. ''Ben..I...'' I began, but Ben interrupt me, ''Emily, you are ready when I tell you. I'll get what I want.'' he said, With an evil smile. And he took off his pants.

I panicked, I screamed, ''Stop it Ben!'' I tried to get away, but Ben grabbed my wrists and hold them very tightly. I could feel my bones bend. I cried from the pain.''you're not going anywhere, just do what I tell you, or your parents will hate you again.'' he said, with an evil laugh. I felt the tears running over my face. ''So lay down and get out of your jeans! Or your life is over!'' He shouted. I had no choice. I cry when I toke off my jeans. He grins, and kisses my very rough. He bites on my bottom lip. I taste blood in my mouth.

His hands go lower. I can't do anything. The tears are running over my face. I hear him moan. He took off his red boxer. He was naked. I stare to his under body. ''didn't expect that big Em?'' he laughed. He looked at my panties. I grow nervous. 'take your panties off.'' he commanded. I didn't respond. ''do it!'' he shouted, and he hit me in my face. I felt my cheek burn, and I tasted more blood in my mouth. I stood up, an ran away, out of this nightmare. ''Emily! Wait!'' I heard him scream, I ran downstairs, and in my panic, I tripped over the last step. Everything went black.

I wake up, God, I feel dizzy. I lay on a cough. Were am I? I look around, I see a lot of antique stuff. I see an old painting, of a women, she is looked very sad. ''I know how you feel.'' I whispered to the women.

''Finally, you're awake, Come on, my parents are coming home soon.'' I heard someone saying, behind me. I closed my eyes. Was the women on the painting talking back to me? I thought confused. I wanted to sleep. I was so tired. ''Emily..'' No, it is was the voice of a man. I moaned, everything hurts.

''Emily, come on, don't be such a wuss.'' I slowly open my eyes, and saw Ben's face. He was only wearing a red boxer. But why? I tried to get up, but I feel pain trough to my wrists. I moaned. How did that happen? I shiver, I realize how cold I am. Why do I only wear a bra and panties? What the hell? So many questions...A house phone rings. I sight. My head is pounding. I saw Ben walking to a modern kitchen and pick up the phone. I closed my eyes again. I hear him talking.''yes Mrs Fields, I know, I'm so sorry, we forgot the time.'' he paused. ''Yes, of course. Bye Mrs Fields.''he hing up the phone.

He looked at me. ''Get your stuff, your mother is furious, you're to late.'' he said. I open my eyes, and stare to the old antique clock on the wall, It is almost 8.30 pm. ''Emily do what I told you!'' Ben said, angrily. I didn't give a reaction. He walked to me, and hit me again in my face. ''Emily! Answer if I ask you something!'' He yelled. And then, all the memories of this afternoon cross my mind.

I slowly stood up from the cough, and walked upstairs. My head pounds with every step I take. I walk into his room, looking for my clothes. Were are they? Ben's room wasn't that big. I turned on his childish spider man lamp, and I looked at the bed, but didn't see my clothes. I search under his bed, but I only found some playboys and porn magazines. Iew that's gross I thought. I finally found my clothes, I pulled my jeans and my green tank top on, slowly, because everything hurts. I came downstairs. I carefully walked, step by step. ''hurry Emily! Go to my car!.'' Ben said. I opened the old wooden front door, and walked to his car. He opened the door of his big black car for me, like nothing happened this afternoon.

There was a silence in the car. I still felt confused, and very dizzy. After a while, I found the strength to say the words, I wanted to say for a long time. ''Ben it's over.'' I said. He looked at me, in shock. ''Why Emily? I didn't do anything wrong. Everything is your fault, not mine.'' he said, looking at me. I didn't respond. I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Was everything my fault? I asked myself. No, It couldn't be.

My mom waited outside in the garden for us. When she saw Ben's black car, she waved. Ben and I get out of the car, and walked to my mom in the garden. ''I'm so sorry Mrs Fields, we forgot the time,'' he paused, He looked at me. Oh and Emily, I never want to see you again. After what you did.'' Ben said with a angry voice, thinking back about what happened this afternoon. ''So, I'm going back home. Bye Mrs Fields!,'' he ignored me. He walks back to his car,and drives away. My mother looked disappointed and also very worried at me. I felt tears coming up. I never disappointed my mom. I felt terrible. I stare to the beautiful flowers in our garden. They had all the colors of the rainbow. ''Emily..talk to me.'' my mom said. I ignored her, and walked into my house. Leaving my mom alone in the garden. I opened the wooden front door, and walked inside. I stopped when I saw an old drawing of mine on the wall.'' I love you mommy and daddy. I always will.'' I stare to my drawing.

My mom grabbed me by my arm. ''Emily what's going on? What happened to your face?'' she asked worried. She touched my swollen lips, I moaned softly. I..I felt down from the stairs, I mumbled. I looked at the ground. I couldn't look my mom in the eyes when I lie. My mom nodded, she believed me. ''do you have to go to a doctor?'' she asked, still worried. ''No, I'm fine,'' I lied. There was a silence, I looked to my mom. She looked tired. I felt horrible. This was all my fault.

''And what's going on with Ben? Did he broke up with you?'' I nodded, I Looked again to the ground. I didn't wanna lie again to my mom, but I had to.

I walked to the living room, and stare through the window. Everything seems so normal, like nothing happened. The leaves on of the trees are slowly turning yellow and orange. The nature is getting ready for autumn.

A tear falls on the wooden floor. ''Emily, honey.'' my mom puts her hand on my shoulder. ''I know how hard this must be for you, not being together with the person you love the most.'' my mom said, trying to be understanding.

Something snapped inside. I turn around. ''you don't understand! just leave me alone! It's all your fault!'' I screamed furious.

''Emily don't talk to me like that!'' my mother said, in shock. I laughed, I just laughed very loud, Like a crazy old man. You don't know how I feel! You don't have the right to be angry at me!'' I yelled. I saw my mothers face change, she was furious. ''Emily give me your mobile phone, and go to your room!'' she said angrily.

I gave my phone, and ran upstairs, opened the door to my room, and locked it with a very old key. I didn't have the power to turn the lights on, I just stood there, in my dark room. It was weird, but I couldn't cry. I walked through my room. Like I saw it for the first time. The yellow walls, the old wooden floor. All the photos of my friends. I walked to the photo board. There were photos of Spencer, Aria and Hanna, of the girls from my swim team. And from Samara.. I stare to the photos of her. Tears are running of my face.

I walked to my window, And looked outside. I saw a bird nest, in the tree in our garden. It looked peaceful, like a real family must be. The mother bird flew to my window. ''Can I come with you, and just fly away and forget all my problems?'' I whispered. The wind took my words, and blow them far away. Of course, I can't. I've to stay here, to solve my own problems, not to hide for it.

I opened my door, and walked to the little bathroom against my bedroom. I looked in the small mirror on the wall, to see my face. I was shocked. My lips were swollen, and my cheeks were very red. I had a cut above my eyebrow. I sight. My eyes were red from all the crying. I looked at my wrists, I know for sure they are bruised. And I had a couple of browses on my body.

* * *

Sorry, horrible chapter, I know. next one will be better, I promise. Please review! I love reading your reviews! Ideas are very welcome.


	4. Watch out!

Chapter 4. Watch out!

Samara's POV.

She ended her story. She Looked ashamed to me. I didn't say anything, I just gave her a big hug. I stroke her hair. ''Emily..'' I said softly. She breaks down in tears by hearing my voice. She cried, in my hair, without saying anything. I cried with her. I was so angry at Ben right now. I wanted to kill him, I hated him.

''Samara, please don't tell my mom about this.'' Emily said, with an anxious voice. ''Of course not Em,'' I said. I carefully stroke her cheek. It was hot, and wet from the tears. I wipe the tears away, and let my hands carefully touch her lips. There were thick. I felt a cut in her bottom lip, I swallowed, and continue, with checking her wounds. I carefully grabbed her writs. She cringed from the pain. I could feel her pain. A tears runs out of my eye, but Emily couldn't see it, cause it was dark in her room.

''Emily.. I think you need to see a doctor, your wrists look really bad.'' I said worried. ''No, I'm fine, really..'' she said, trying to sound strong. ''Emily, you don't have to be strong for me.'' I said, looking her in her brown eyes. She slowly nodded. ''Okay, I will go.'' she said. She Gave me a small smile. I tried to smile back, but I was way too angry and worried.

''Samara.. You know, I.. I don't feel anything for Ben.'' she studded, looking at me. Now I could smile. ''I know Em, You don't have to tell me.'' I laughed. She sights, and looks at me. ''I know, but I had to say it to you.'' She whispers.

I came closer to her. My hand stroke her beautiful face, and I carefully placed a kiss on her swollen lips. She sights, and strokes my back gently. I pushed her gently on her back, and I continued kissing softly. She moans softly, and her hands stroke my belly. I moan, her soft skin, her sweet smell, her soft hands, everything of her give me sparks.

I let my hands slowly climb up, to her breasts. She stood up, pulled of her tank top and her bra, and laid down again. I was shocked when I saw her breasts. in the light of the window. She had a couple of browses on them, even teeth marks. I felt a great anger inside me. I groaned. I hated Ben even more, if that was even possible. ''It's okay, Sam...really'' Emily said softly, stroking my face.

I must look very angry, because she tried to calm me down. I sight, not knowing, if I believed her or not. She kisses my neck gently. Her hands slowly moved from my belly to my breasts. I closed my eyes. I moan when she is kissing my collarbone, when her hands were stroking my breasts tenderly under my shirt, I moaned louder.

I let my hands move from her back to her small ass. I squeezed her soft, and I feel her shiver. I kissed her bare belly, going up to her breast. She moaned, and closed her eyes. I kissed her breasts very carefully, trying not to hurt her. She moaned louder, And whispered ''Samara..'' with a husky voice. I responded by pulling of my shirt. She kisses me softly, When I felt her soft lips touching mine again, I shivered.

Her hands toke off my bra. Exposing my breasts. She kissed my breasts carefully, And I felt her tongue slowly licking my nipple. I moaned loud. ''E..Emily.'' She pushes her hips against mine, and I could feel that we were both very turned on. I know what she wanted, and I wanted it too.

Just when my hands were going to pull her jeans off, I heard something.

''Emily..'' I whispered. She didn't respond. She continued kissing my neck, what makes me moan softly. ''Emily.. please stop.'' I tried again. She stopped. ''What's wrong Sam? She asked, and I could her the anxiety in her voice.

''I heard something, it came from downstairs!'' I said. With an trembling voice. She looked very scared. We were both were quiet for a couple of seconds. ''I don't hear anyt..''

She stopped, when we both hear someone coming upstairs. We looked quickly at each other, In panic. ''Go under my bed!'' She hissed. I jumped off her bed, and crept under her bed.

''Emily? Can I come in?'' I heard her mother asked. There was a silence. ''S..sure'' I hear Emily say. I hear someone unlock the door. ''Why is it so dark here?'' Emily's mom asked. She turned the lights on.

I swallow. I have to be quiet like a mouse. Emily's floor was cold, I realized, I didn't wear my bra and my shirt. Fuck, I hope Emily had hide them somewhere.

I felt someone sitting on the bed. ''I'm so sorry honey.'' her mom said. She sounded really hurt. Emily must feel very guilty now. I thought. ''I..it's okay mom, It was my fault. I shouldn't said those things to you. I didn't mean them. I was just so confused... '' Emily said. She surprised me, she sounded so strong.

Her mom sighs. ''Yes baby, I understand, breaking up with someone you really care about, can confuse you so much.'' she said. It sounded like she had experience. Emily sighed, ''Yes I know.'' There was a long silence. This must be awkward for them both.

Emily never talked much about her feelings with her mom. Just like me. I thought. I never talked about my feelings to my mom. She doesn't understand me. So I don't tell her anything.

After the long awkward silence, Emily's mom asked a question that made my heart beat faster. ''Is that a new shirt Emily? I haven't see it before.'' God no, In all the panic, she must have grabbed my shirt instead of her own. ''uh yeah, it is.'' Emily said, very nervous. There was a long silence..

I grow nervous, what if her mother recognized it as my shirt? She saw me wearing it today..

''Well, you better get back to the store, there is a hole in it.'' her mother said. Emily sighed with relief. She must had thought the same as me.

''I'm going downstairs, Are you staying here?'' Emily's mom asked. ''Yes, I'm going to sleep, I'm really tired.'' I hear Emily say. ''Well, goodnight then, honey.'' her mom said softly. ''goodnight mom.'' Emily said, and the room became dark. She must have turned off the lights.

''Oh Emily, If you don't want to go to school tomorrow, I understand. But I'm not home tomorrow, I going to shop with Ashley, and have dinner with her.'' I remember it, Emily told me. ''Yes I know, I think I want to stay home tomorrow. Everything hurts.'' Emily said, with a sleepy voice.

''Fine baby, I'll let you sleep tomorrow morning .But you will wake up alone. Are you okay with that?'' Emily's mom asked. ''Sure, Have fun with Ashley.'' Emily said. ''goodnight baby, I love you.'' her mom whispered, And she closed the door.

I waited a couple minutes, until I was sure her mom was downstairs. I saw Emily's legs walking to the door, and I hear her locking the door. ''Samara.. it's safe, she is downstairs.'' Emily whispered.

I slowly came from under the bed. I was freezing. I shivered. ''You can stay here, if you want to.'' Emily said. She Wrapped me in a blanket. They smell like Emily. She wrapped her arms around me, and I laid my head on her shoulder. I sight.

''I will text my mom.'' I said. I grabbed my phone and texted, her, _''I stay home tomorrow, I feel sick. Please, let me sleep when you come home.''_ My mom and I communicate often through texts. She was always, at work, So was my dad. They didn't even noticed I wasn't home. I always ate my breakfast alone, made dinner for myself, and never got help with my homework. But it had it also had advantages, I thought.

I felt my phone buzzing, I opened the text from my mom, and read it._ ''Okay, I will let you sleep Samara. You can stay home tomorrow.''_ I sighed. ''I can stay Emily.'' I said, with a bright smile. She smiled back.

She pulled of my shirt, showing her bare upper body. I held the blanket open, so she could join. She smiled, and went under the blanket. She was warm. I snuggled my head on her chest, listing to her heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around me. I felt safe and happy, I sighed.

I realize I was still wearing my jeans, so I toke them off. Emily saw it, and did the same with hers. Luckily, Emily had a big bed, so we could lay next to each other.

We get back under the blanket. I sight. We were both very tired. I wrapped my arms around Emily. And hold her tightly, like I was never going to let go of her. I would protect her. I promised myself. This won't happen again. And I swear to god, I will take my revenge on Ben. I feel Emily sight. She breaths slowly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I thought. I looked a couple minutes at the beautiful sleeping girl next to me, Until I felt asleep .


	5. Your biggest fear

**Hey, guys! so, here is the next chapter! I made it extra long, because I can't write for a week. I really enjoyed your reviews! they made my day :) before you read this chapter, you should have listened to this song: _A thousand years- Christina Perri. _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Your biggest fear.**

**Emily's POV.**

I walk through a forest. I smell the trees, and hear the raindrops fall from all the leaves. I look around, and only see beautiful trees, with orange and yellow leaves. It must be autumn here, my favorite season. I love to see, how the nature give her big finale, all the colors, mushrooms, the smell of rain. I loved it.

I hear something behind me. I slowly turn around, not afraid for the person behind me. A person? Maybe it's just a big animal. What can it possible be? I'm in the middle of nowhere. I looked, and sighed. Its just a deer. ''hello buddy, your forest is beautiful.'' I smiled. The deer looked at me for a couple of seconds, before it jumps away, in the bushes.

I giggled. Totally in comfort with the forest. I could live here. Far away from everyone, from all my problems. I could live her with her. We could live in a little wooden house, until we get old and gray.

I smiled. I have to call Samara, she must see this. My hand grabbed too my jeans pocket, but it was empty. I felt in my other pocket, it was empty too. I was confused, I always carried my phone in my jeans pocket. I never left my home without my phone.

I feel a cold wind, I shivered. Maybe I have to find a real little wooden house, the little wooden house in my mind. I hear crows flying, and I could swear I hear them scream, ''watch out!, watch out!'' but crows couldn't talk. Right? I asked myself. Before I got to know the answer, Something grabbed me from behind. It surprised me, I screamed. I look around and, all the leaves fall from the trees, leaving them with nothing but bare branches. The sky got darker, and darker, until it was nothing but a deep black sky. The full moon was the only light in the whole forest.

''Help! help me!'' I screamed. ''nobody is going to help you, tall girl'' I shivered, The voice sounded so cold, so inhuman. I still couldn't see who it was, but I know it was someone I know. The person stepped in the moonlight, exposing the persons face. I gasped when I saw who it was. No, No! It wasn't, it couldn't be.

I froze, couldn't move, or say anything. ''have you lost your tongue tall girl? You know who I am. And you don't even give me a warm welcome? After all those years..'' She said. I carefully looked to her face. ''g..grandma?'' I whisper. I look better, she looked like her, the clothes, her long gray hair, her face. even her smell was the same, like old people smell, sweet like vanilla. But her eyes, her eyes made me shiver. It weren't her friendly brown eyes, no it was like..like their was no life in them, no soul. Her eyes looked so cold.

''I saw you tonight, my granddaughter.'' she said, not with her warm voice I loved. But with a voice that made the sky look even darker. I gasped. She saw me? How? A better question, what did she saw? ''you seemed surprised, Emily, but I was there all the time. I have seen everything. All the nasty things you did with.. with.. that..'' she couldn't come out of her words, she was too angry.

''grandma.. I'' I didn't know what to say. ''No! You're disgusting! How could you do that to our family? Your said you were better. I have always said to your parents, send that girl away, to a help her with her disorder. But no, they were to soft for you.'' she looked at me with the most disgusting look I ever had seen by someone.

''grandma, I love you! You know that.'' I cried. ''No you have to pay! You lied to your parents, they trusted you! How could they ever look at you, as their daughter? Your not my family any more.'' her words feel like ice pins, making little wounds everywhere on my body. I still couldn't say anything. I closed my eyes, and I felt a cold breeze. I open my eyes, and my grandma was gone. I looked around, yelling her name. But she wasn't here anymore. The sky was still black and the trees were still bare.

I shouldn't be here. I have to go. I slowly begin to walk, I don't know were to go. I screamed when someone bumped into me.

''oh I'm so sorry. It was my fault.'' I hear a very familiar voice say. ''Maya?'' I whisper. ''Oh hi Emily! I was looking for you.'' Maya looked more beautiful then ever. I gasped. This isn't real.

''Emily, you have to listen. I know I was stupid, and I can't get you back.'' she swallowed, and continued. '' but I can help you. Your girlfriend Samara, she don't love you. She don't even like you. You're her experiment. Emily. You know she is into boys.'' Maya said, with a serious face. I felt tears coming up.''why should I believe you? You don't know her.'' I said. ''oh hell yeah, I do. Emily just watch out, I don't want you to see heartbroken again.'' she whispered, and then just disappeared, in he sky.

This was crazy, I thought. Were the hell am I?

I just moved one inch, until I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

She stood there, the most beautiful person I ever know in my entire life. She was naked. Her blonde hair felt in perfect little crawls on her back. I gasped. I slowly walked to her. But just when I was going to run and kiss her,

I saw someone else, kissing her hard. And it was not a girl. I looked better. In shock. It was a tall blond boy. He had short hair, and a perfect body. She was mine, what was she doing? I heard her giggling, she grabbed the hand from the boy. They walked into the forest, and I didn't want to see what they were doing. I screamed.

''No no nooo!''...''Emily.. Em!'' I wake up, tears are running over my face. ''sssh it's okay Emily, your safe, I'm here.'' Samara whispered in my ear. She wrapped her arms around me, and stroke my back. I cried in her blonde hair. ''it was terrible, my grandmother she..'' I told her about my nightmare. But I didn't told her what Maya said about her, and the part were she was kissed the blond boy.

'' Oh Emily..'' she sighed. Stroking my face. I kissed her lips softly, she kissed me back, harder. She pushes me down the bed, and let her hands walk over my body.

I still only wore panties. And she did too. my hands were slowly stroking her thighs, going up to her panties. She moaned, and her hands were doing the same with my thighs. I kissed her harder, with more passion. Her hand were slowly pulling of my panties. Just when we were going all the way, I hear my phone ring. Great.

''sorry baby, but I have to get that.'' I sighed. I grabbed my phone, and pick it up. '' Hello?'' ''Hi Emily! How are you doing?'' I heard my mom say, she sounded very happy. ''Great! I feel amazing actually.'' I smiled to Samara. She gave me a bright smile back.

''Oh honey, that's great! I have a surprise for you! I'm coming home early, so I can tell you.'' ''wait what? Your coming home early? When?'' I said, a little in panic.

I looked next to me, but Samara wasn't there anymore. She must have heard what I said, because she was looking for her clothes. ''well, I'm driving in rosewood right know, So I am home in a couple minutes!'' she said exited. ''okay mom, bye.''

We have to be fast. ''hurry Samara! She is here in a couple of minutes!'' I said, and I pulled on my jeans. ''did you see my shirt?'' she asked. Only wearing a bra and a jeans. I looked around my room, our clothes were everywhere. I grabbed my bra from my lamp. I didn't even know how it got there. I grinned. '' yeah it's over there.'' I pointed with my finger to the top of the dresser. ''wow, how did it get there?'' she giggled. She grabbed it, and pulled it on. I opened my dresser, and picked a navy blouse with white stripes.

We walked to the back door, and she pulled me on for a last kiss. Her hands were going through my hair, making me moan softly. ''I see you later, my girl.'' she said, and she gave me a look that made my heart beat faster. She runs away. I looked at her until I couldn't see her anymore.

We were just in time, cause I heard my mom open the front door with her key. ''Honey I'm home!'' She yelled, thinking I was upstairs in my room. ''Hi mom, how was your day? Why did you get home early?'' I asked, and walked into the living room. ''Oh I thought you were upstairs.'' she said, a bit surprised. ''you look beautiful, you have a glow or something like that.'' she said, looking at me. I feel my cheeks burn. She had give me that glow. I smiled.

''oh I forgot, the surprise!'' my mother cheered, she was so exited, like she had won the lottery. I was curious, what could it be? ''well what is it?'' I asked. ''you could better ask who, honey.'' she said, and she opened the front door. I gasped. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real.

''Hi granddaughter! It's so nice to see you again'' grandmother said statistically. She was still really mad at me, for having a relation with a girl. She hate me for it. She stepped inside, I opened my arms for a hug, but she walked though, totally ignoring me.

''Oh Emily, you have to come here! There is an other surprise! I walked back to the front door, gasped again. It was the tall blond boy from my nightmare. The blond boy who kissed my girlfriend. I already hated him. ''Hi I'm Daniel, it's so nice to meet you Emily, you mom told me a lot about you.'' He said giving my a hand. I saw my mom looking expectantly at me, and I know she was hoping that he could be my new boyfriend. '' what are you doing here?'' I asked him. ''Emily! Don't be so rude!'' me mom yelled. ''it's okay Mrs Fields, I understand. I'm staying at your home for a while, I'm at Cam bridge, I'm from the Netherlands. He said, with a smile. Now I could his is accent. ''oh.'' was all I could say.

''I hope we will get to know each other better. I think we can be great friends.'' he said, and he smiled at me. Not in a flirty way. There was something different about him, he was not like a normal American guy. I slowly smiled back, ''yeah I think so.''

''Emily, why don't you show Daniel our neighborhood?'' my mom asked. ''Okay'' and I grabbed his hand. Daniel smiled to me, and he follows me outside. When we were outside I let go of his hand.

We walked through the neighborhood, I gasped when I saw Samara, sitting in her my nightmare was true, and did Samara really like him. I have to do something, But it was too late.

''Hey Emily! Who is that?'' she yelled curious. Daniel walked to Samara's garden, and all I could do was follow him. Daniel gave Samara a hand. ''I'm Daniel, nice to meet you...'' he stopped, because he didn't know her name. ''Samara, I'm Samara. She said with a smile. ''Oh that's a nice name, he smiled.''

I felt my blood boil. I had to do something. ''Well, uuh we have to go back, I think dinner is ready.'' I said, hoping that Daniel would go back to my house. He nodded. ''Bye Samara'', I said. And I walked to my house.

I turned around, because Daniel didn't follow me. I grew angry when I saw him talking to Samara. ''Daniel!'' I yelled. ''Yes, yes I'm coming! Sorry Emily.'' he said, when he walked next to me.

''Samara and I are going to hang out tonight, she asked if you wanted to come too.'' he said, all exited he made a new friend.

''Wait what?!'' I asked furious. ''oh Emily, you don't have to worry, Samara told me everything I had to know.'' He said, and he gave me a wink. ''And I have to tell you something important, I..'' I didn't let him finish, because I immediately turned around and ran back to Samara's house.

Samara was still sitting in her garden. ''Emily what's wrong?'' she asked worried. ''what's wrong? What's wrong? You have a date with Daniel! How can you do that to me!'' I yelled angrily. '' oh that'' she laughed. Making me more furious then I already was. ''Emily he is..'' I couldn't hear what she was going to say, because I ran away to my house. ''Emily wait!'' I heard her scream before I closed the front door.

I felt my mobile buzzing in my jeans pocket. But I didn't picked it up. I already know who it was. After I few seconds, I hear the doorbell ring. I didn't open the door, I was so sad now, I could cry for months, without getting tired.

''Emily, you're late! Don't be so loud! Daniel is sleeping, he has a jet lag.'' me mom said angrily. I walked softly though the kitchen, and sat next to my grandmother. She gave me a look, If I was something nasty. I sigh, this would be a very long dinner.

''So, what do you think of Daniel?'' My mom asked hopefully. My grandma looked at me, waiting for my reaction. She still didn't believe I was recovered from my ''disease''.

''Oh, I think he is nice.'' I said, trying to sound positive. ''wouldn't it be nice, if he was your new boyfriend?'' my mom asked, chewing on her salad. '' uh, Yeah, it would be.'' I said. The rest of the dinner went very quietly.

I finished my dinner, and cleaned the dishes, while thinking about what happened with Samara. I shouldn't had react like that. I felt stupid. I had to see her. ''Mom, I'm going to Samara.'' I said, not asking for her permission. ''well honey, before you go, can you wake Daniel? He is asleep for two hours now. Maybe he wants to go with you.'' me mom said. ''yes I will.'' No freaking way I was going to wake him. So I let him sleep.

I opened the front door, and walked to Samara's house. She wasn't in her garden anymore. I knock on her front door. She opened it immediately, and give me a hug. I didn't expected it, so I felt backwards, on the hard stones. ''Ouch! Samara!'' I yelled.

''Emily! I'm so sorry, are you okay?'' she asked with an over worried voice. ''yeah I'm fine.'' I said. She grabbed my hand, and I followed her inside. ''Are your parents home?'' I ask. ''No they are at work, as usual.'' she said.

''Emily, I'm so sorry, I'm not into Daniel, you know that.'' she said. Afraid to look at me.

''No, I don't know that. How do you think I feel? You are the most beautiful person in the whole world! All he boys want to be with you! When you walk by, all the flowers look more colorful, and when you smile, I see everything in slow motion! Do you think I'm the only one who get that feeling? Well you're wrong!'' I yelled to her. She gasped, and didn't say anything back, what makes me more angrily. ''Well! I understand you! Daniel is handsome, and he is exotic! And I'm not! I have a mom that hates you, I have problems, I give you problems. My fake boyfriend hit me, and you had to take care of me. I know it's too much! I..'' I stopped yelling like an idiot, because Samara pushed her soft lips on mine.

She grabbed me hand and toke me to her living room. She saw I was going to start yelling again, ''Emily...please stay here.'' she said softly. And she pushes my gently on the big couch. I sat down, and I followed her with my eyes.

She walked upstairs, and came back with a black acoustic guitar I hadn't seen before. ''I didn't know you could play.'' I said surprised. ''There is a lot you don't know about me.'' she smiled. She sat next to me on the couch. She hold her guitar on her lap. She looked gently in my eyes. I feel all my angry go away. How could I be mad at this beautiful girl?

''Emily, this song describes the way I feel about you.'' she said shy. And she stared to play. Then she sung, with a beautiful alto voice.

_Heartbeats fast_

_colors and promises_

_how to be brave_

_Hoe can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

When she finished the song, She was blushing deeply. ''That's what I feel for you Emily. You're the only one for me.'' she said. ''I love you so much'' I said emotional, and I gently kiss her soft lips. She smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and we continued kissing. I kissed her neck, teasing her, because I know she want more. She groaned, and starts to unbutton my blouse. My kisses were going lower, I kissed her collarbone, slowly going down to her breasts. She moaned. She took my blouse off, and kisses my bare belly.

''Oh, I'm so so sorry.'' Someone said. We both look up, and saw Daniel standing in the living room. I became red, because I only wore a bra and jeans. I quickly grabbed my blouse and pulled it on.

''Daniel!'' I said angrily. ''what are you doing here? You can't tell anyone, please don't tell my mom!'' I said in panic. Daniel smiled to me and Samara, ''uuh the front door was open, I called for you guys, but you didn't answer. I think you were busy with something?'' he grinned. and Samara smiled back. ''Okay can someone please tell me whats going on here?!'' I asked confused.

''Emily, Daniel is gay, and he knows about us. I told him.'' Samara said. ''wait what? How do you know we can trust him? How did you know he was gay?'' Daniel and Samara laughed. ''I think she has a gay radar or something like that.'' Daniel says. ''I saw the way you two looked at each other, and I knew you were more then just friends. So I wanted to help you guys. Samara told me about her and your parents. So we were going to hang out tonight, to talk about your parents, and my idea. I tried to say to you I was gay, but you didn't listen to me, you were angry. I understand Emily.'' He said.

I was so stupid, I had thought completely wrong about Daniel. ''I'm so sorry Daniel, I was just a little bit overprotective, I think.'' I said, Ashamed how I had acted this afternoon. ''A little bit?'' he jokes. We all three laugh.

''But Daniel, do my mom knows you're gay?'' I asked worried. ''No, she don't know. I didn't know how the people in the United states react to gays. So I only told the people who I trusted'' and he looked at us. ''Oh that's clever of you.'' I said. ''Do you have a boyfriend?'' Samara asked. Daniel blushes. ''Yes, his name is Justin, and he lives also in Rosewood. I met him at a gay forum, we have skyped many times. I wanted to see him in real life, So I went to cam bridge, He picked me up from the plane, and brought me to Rosewood. He is sooo handsome'' he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Samara and I smiled to each other. ''when are we going to meet him?'' Samara asked. ''Well, I have called him, and told him about my plan. He was very enthusiastic about it, he really want to help you girls.'' Daniel said, with a smile. ''What plan Are you talking about?'' I asked. Samara and Daniel looked at each other. Daniel took a long breath, ''Justin and I are going to play your boyfriends. So we could cover for each other. Justin's parents are also homophobic, so you could play his girlfriend. We could go on double dates, and you don't have to be afraid of a boyfriend who really falls in love with you. Because that can't happen.'' he smiles. Samara and Daniel looked at me. ''So what do you think?'' Samara asked hopefully.

''I think it's a great idea, lets go to Justin.'' I said enthusiastic, and I walked outside. I hear Samara grabbing her car keys, and Daniel and Samara quickly followed me outside.

* * *

**So let me know what you think! Ideas are always welcome! See you later! ;)**


	6. Boyfriends?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very late update, I was just so busy with school, And I didn't have any inspiration for this story, until yesterday. **

**So please review! **

**enjoy! -littleliar14**

* * *

Chapter 6. boyfriends?

Samara's POV

Wow. I didn't expected Em so enthusiastic about the idea. I stared to her, with my car keys in my hand. ''Let's go Sam!'' she said exited.

Daniel and I looked at each other for a couple seconds, and I know he thinks the same as me. Fifteen minutes ago, Emily was so furious, that she was instate to kill Daniel. And now, she just stood there, with a bright smile on her face. Waiting for Daniel and me.

I sighted, and followed Emily outside to my car. Before we go into the car, I remember something. ''Em?'' I closed the car door, and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't get into the car. She looked at me, waiting for the question I was going the ask her.

''Justin's home is a half hour away from here, and it's already late, shouldn't you tell your parents you're going away?'' I asked. There was a silence. I looked at her, and I saw her thinking for a solution for the problem.

After a few seconds she answered,''I just text my mom I'm going on a date with Daniel.'' I grinned, that was a great idea. Her mom would think Emily is into Daniel, and she could coming home late. ''excellent idea genius.'' I smiled to her. She smiled shyly back.

God, she was so beautiful. Her long wavy dark brown hair, shined in the light of the sunset. Her brown eyes looked at me, right through my soul, I could look hours to her, without getting bored. The buttons of her blouse were hastily tied, because Daniel ran into our make out session. God, I want to continue kissing her soft lips, and her perfect skin.

''come on girls! Let's go!'' Daniel said. His voice get me back in reality. ''Samara, are you coming? You staring at me for like two minutes now.'' Emily said, already sitting in my car. ''huh? Yeah yeah, I'm coming.'' I said embarrassed. I sat down, and I started my car.

After a long ride of a half hour, we were finally by Justin's house. ''So, you're sure its here?'' I asked Daniel, because I wanted to be sure, Daniel was right. I didn't want to be by the wrong house, with the wrong guy. Because he would really like Emily, and I would never share her again with somebody. Who would fall in love with her.

''Yes its here, I'm sure, I've been here before.'' he said, and he stepped out of my car. Emily and I quickly followed him, surprised by his fast action.

He knocked at the door. Someone immediately opened the door, and gave Daniel a big hug. It was a boy, a lot smaller than Daniel. I looked better, and I laughed.

He and Daniel were exactly the opposite from each other. It looked very funny, a very tall guy hugging a very small guy. The tall guy had short curly blond hair, and the small guy had long straight brown hair to his shoulders.

Daniel walked inside, and he waved to us, giving us permission to follow him. I saw Emily doubt, so I grabbed her hand, and walked with her to the front door.

''its okay, Em really.'' I whispered. She nodded, and we walked into the hall of Justin's house.

Wow, its big here. Was the first thing I thought. I stare to paintings on the wall, they looked very expensive.

''Wow, this hall is bigger than our whole living room'' Emily whispered.

We both look up when someone walks into the hall. ''Hi girls, I'm Justin.'' he gave us a hand. We introduced ourselves, and we went to the living room.

There was a awkward silence. ''please, sit down.'' Justin said, pointing at the loveseat by a big window. Emily and I sit down, making ourselves comfortable.

she garbed my hand and gave me a soft squeeze. Justin broke the silence again. ''So, I heard the story from Daniel. I guess he told you about our plan?'' we nodded.

Of course we did, we wouldn't be here if we didn't. Stupid question I thought. Did I trust him? He looked at Emily like straight guys do, drowning in her beauty. I groaned soft, Emily heard it, and gave me a worried look.

''How can we trust you two?'' I couldn't hide the angrily in my voice, Stupid,stupid,stupid, now they think I was mad at them. Was I mad at them? Why? Because he looked at my girl? Everybody who looked at Emily drowned in her beauty. Right?

I was confused, maybe he was just curious how his fake girlfriend looked like. But I wouldn't let Emily be his fake girlfriend. Not if I wasn't sure if he was really gay.

''how can we trust you two?'' Justin asked, in exactly the same tone as I did.

I giggled, I got a perfect idea to figure that out if he was gay or not.

I grabbed Emily's waist and pulled her close to me. I pressed my lips on hers, and let my hands stroke her back.

Emily was surprised by my unexpected kiss, but she just needed two seconds before she began the kiss me back. She opened her mouth, and our tongues were slowly circling around each other. We were in our own world. My hands got under her shirt, and I slowly let my fingers stroke her skinny stomach. She bites my underlip, what makes my moan softly in her mouth.

I stopped the kiss, I didn't want to, but I have to. I looked with a big grin at the two boys who were staring at us with open mouths.

Emily began to blush, she must had forgotten the boys were still in the living room. She looked embarrassed at her feet. It was extremely cute.

''do you trust us now?'' the boys were looking for words, but couldn't find them.

Daniel found his tongue back, and began the speak. ''Well, I think that was an unexpected make out session.'' he stopped for a second, and his cheeks turned light pink.

I laughed, feeling more comfortable with the boys.

'but yes, I trust you, and I think Justin does to.'' We all looked at Justin. His face was so red as a big tomato. He nodded quickly, and looked to the ground.

''Well, you guys still didn't answer my question.''

the faces of the boys became more red, when they had realized what I asked them to do.

I giggled, this was so funny, two boys blushing like crazy, both looking shy to their feet.

''I think his lips are higher.'' I said, teasing them even more. ''Just give him a kiss, like this.''

And I kissed Emily gently.

the boys looked at each other, and their faces came slowly closer to each other. Justin grabbed Daniels hips, and pushed his lips on Daniels. They gave each other a passionate kiss.

Emily and I smiled. The two boys pulled apart, and were smiling to. ''well I think we can trust each other.'' Emily smiled.

''So, who's going to be my boyfriend? And who's going to be hers?'' Emily asked nervous. I played with her hair, I was also waiting for the answer.

* * *

**Well, it's your choice. please review, which couple you prefer. If you have any ideas, please send me a pm! I love to talk :)**


End file.
